


We're a bunch of bubble blowin' babies.

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I hope I got everyone in the Gifts tag, M/M, it's happy i swear, self-harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wouldn't want it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a bunch of bubble blowin' babies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razorbladecass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/gifts), [Liebisadick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebisadick/gifts), [starryeyedboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/gifts), [Sashasanidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/gifts), [salem_the_sail_boat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/gifts), [Adverant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/gifts), [skyhillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/gifts).



> I'm awful with words and kept re-writing this note. Oops. But I wanted to write something for some of the people I admire and are friends with, who are having a rough time.
> 
> Hang in there, keep your heads high, take care of yourselves and stay safe. <3

Band-aids were being placed on-top of old scars on Jack's arms. His mind had gotten a little dark earlier, but thankfully his boyfriend was there to shoo the darkness away. Jack watched as his boyfriend patted another to his arm, before leaning down and planting a tender kiss upon the new plaster. Mark looked up from the band-aid with a soft smile on his face, meeting Jack's gaze. Jack felt his lips tug into a smile.

"Yer too good to me." Fell from Jack's lips.

"Nah." Mark chuckled in return. "You're too good for me."

"Am not." Jack blushed, turning his head a bit.

"Are too." Mark grinned, trying to keep Jack's gaze.

"Am not.." Jack mumbled, pouting.

" _Are toooo._ " Mark sang, giggles rising up in his chest.

"Am not- Ar' we really doing this? Bein' a buncha children?" Jack looked at him, laughter bubbling from between his lips.

" _Maybe._ " Mark laughed in return. Their laughter echoed from the bathroom through the rest of the house. Mark was still holding Jack's arm, while the other rested on his thigh, while Jack's other arm clutched his stomach. They wheezed in between laughs, before finally standing straight up and wiping at their eyes. Mark rose Jack's hand, pressing a kiss to his palm before letting it drop to Jack's side.

"I love you, Jack." Mark smiled, his eyes soft, warm and filled with love.

"I love you too, Mark." Jack smiled back, before it turned into a smirk. "Even if ye ar' a big bubble blowin' baby." He tapped Mark's nose, before turning on his heel to walk into their bedroom and lay on the bed. Mark stood there, thinking over what Jack said before briskly walking after him.

When he spotted Jack on the bed, he took a few steps back before running towards the bed and flopping on it, causing Jack to shriek. Mark looked up from the blankets, a smile on his face as he watched Jack regain his breath.

"But I'm _your_ bubble blowin' baby." Mark grinned, leaning up on his elbows to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Jack smiled into it, kissing back. When they pulled apart, goofy grins sat on both their faces.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. Have a lovely day.


End file.
